Rainy Days and Snuggling
by thetruetruth
Summary: Total fluff. B/B in a new-ish relationship. Booth teaches Bones the art of snuggling on a rainy Saturday afternoon. She resists. He stands firm. Bickering ensues. No spoilers for upcoming episodes.


**Just a quick note to say thank you to all of you that reviewed my first story, it really meant a lot. Big thanks to hpaich for a little push of encouragement, which led me to write this uber-fluffy piece about B/B in a somewhat new but loving relationship with lots of bickering, something which I really enjoyed doing. Hope you like it too...**

The rain and howling wind hammered against the windows of Booth's apartment as he looked down with amusement at the woman in his arms. "You know", he said "you can wriggle and squirm all you want, but I'm not letting go". A casually dressed Brennan looked up at him with thinly veiled annoyance. "I am not squirming, I'm simply adjusting my position so as to be more comfortable".

Gazing at her with a smile of pure affection, he leaned down to rub his nose against hers, clicked the game to mute and replied "Yes you are. You know it, I know it. Heck, even the couch knows it". Now she was really annoyed. "Booth, the sofa is not a sentient being, it is simply not possible for it to gauge the level of my squirming. Which, for the record, I am not". Huffing now, she shifted so she was faced away from the television, her head still lying in Booth's lap, facing the back of the couch.

Stifling a chuckle, he ran his left hand along her spine, eventually reaching the small of her back, where he drew lazy circles. With his right hand, he leant over and hooked her silky hair behind her ear and whispered "You're bored aren't you? You need to be reading or *doing* something. But, this *is* what couples do. They snuggle on the sofa and watch TV together".

Her sudden flip back to face him startled him for a moment. "Who says we have to be like other couples? I'm reasonably sure we're not like most of them". He grinned and pulled her tighter and quickly brushed his lips over hers. "I know we're not and that's why we work, babe". Now it was her turn to sense victory. But first she needed to correct him. "Don't call me babe. How. Many. Times?". His answering grin of pure cheek made her realise she'd been had. "You're just trying to distract me. So, if we're not like other couples, why do we have to snuggle?".

Gathering her up in his arms and onto his lap, he nuzzled her neck and groaned with the sheer pleasure of this simple action. "Because it's fun. Because I love you. Because you love me. Because it's all I ever thought about. Because you never *just* relax. And lastly, because by some miracle, there are no horrific murders to solve, the rain is hammering on my window and it's Saturday afternoon. And this is what we should be doing!". His voice was firmer now and she knew she wouldn't win this one. But she was sure as hell going to try.

Trailing butterfly kisses up his neck, she whispered suggestively "There are so many other things we could be doing". Reaching the corner of his mouth, she nipped at his lips, causing him to shut his eyes against the electric tingle that started there and raced straight to an entirely different area, far further south. The butterfly kisses meandered to his ear and she gently sucked his ear lobe, whilst he clenched his jaw and tried to remain resolute "So many things we could be doing", she sighed wistfully.

Drawing her face to his, he kissed her thoroughly and could sense she was thrilling at the thought of getting her own way. With all the willpower in the world, he slowly kissed her lips once more, pulled back and grinned at her flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes. "Nice try, but we're snuggling". Tilting her head to one side, she unleashed a smile of dazzling beauty and suggestively waggled an eyebrow "We could snuggle after…".

The laughter bubbled from his lips before he could quell it. "Did you just Charm Smile me? You did. You totally did. The beautifully talented, clever, wonderful Dr. Temperance Brennan just Charm Smiled me".

Grinning again, she asked cheekily "Did it work?".

"Nope" he said as he continued to laugh. He wasn't sure he could love her more than at this moment.

"Not even a little bit?".

"Not even a little bit" he confirmed. "You got that from me, didn't you?".

"Yes, but apparently, it is not effective as yours and I have to study the use and consequences further" she muttered sulkily, mock-pouting a little.

Folding his arms, he cockily leaned back and stated "Can't charm the Master, Bones. Can't charm the Master". "Now" he said, rubbing his hands together, with a beaming Charm Smile of his own "It's Snuggle Time".

Powerless to resist, she laid down once more with her head in his lap muttering bitterly "How do you do that? It's really not fair". Grinning ear from ear, Booth leaned back against the chair and couldn't remember when he'd been more content. Him and Bones bickering on his couch, all cuddled up on a rainy Saturday afternoon. It's what he'd always dreamed of. Sure, he'd had the odd fantasy of the X-rated nature... OK, the odd hundred or so fantasies. Maybe thousands. Who was keeping count anyway? But, this is what he had really looked forward to for so long and this is what he was going to make sure he got.

"If you don't relax, you will burn out, Bones", he said, gently running his fingers through her hair.

Tilting her head up to look at him, she commented "Well, that's just ridiculous. A person can't literally 'burn out'. Unless, you're referring to spontaneous combustion, which though whilst there have been several documented cases, none of which have been conclusively linked to hard work".

Looking down, he grinned again. "It's an expression Bones. Which I think you know. Don't think I don't know when you work that 'naïve about pop culture thing' to make me think you're cute". Rumbled again, she sunk lower into the chair and grumbled "I don't always know and I am not cute. Babies and animals are cute. And I am definitely not cute".

Kissing the tip of her nose now, he said. "Yes, you are and you know you love it when I call you that. You're cute. Adorable. Beautiful. Sexy. Clever. Kind. Wonderful. And, completely snuggable". Rolling her eyes, she said 'snuggable is not a word". Kissing her lips, he said "Ah, but it made you forget about cute". Rolling her towards the direction of the television set, he clicked the sound back on and commanded "Now. Watch the game. And snuggle".

"I could at least read a Journal?".

"No".

"I could work on my book?".

"Nope".

"I could read a case-file?".

"Most definitely not".

"Snuggle is a stupid word".

"Yes it is. It doesn't make it not fun though".

"I could be doing something, Booth... The devil makes work for idle hands". Maybe she'd get him with that, she thought.

"Well, that's true. But, as you can see, my hands are most definitely not idle". He swapped hands now, so the right was entangled in her hair and the left was creeping just under her white t-shirt.

She moaned in approval and he felt fire run through him. This woman would be the death of him. But my god, he'd die happy. He concentrated on stroking her hair, tickling gently around the nape of her neck and she moaned again. In all honesty, she was beginning to see the benefits of all Booth had suggested to her and was feeling pretty mellow. Snuggling was actually pretty nice. Unfortunately, she could never tell him that and prove him right, she was too proud. Although, she mused, she probably would. He somehow managed to extract most of her secrets from her without even trying, or as it happened, with very much resistance on her part. As his fingers traced a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear, she moaned again with pleasure and stretched like a cat. Yes, this was good. Very good. Amazing, in fact.

Finding it hard to concentrate on the game anyway, her sudden stretch left his fingers splayed across a great deal more of her newly exposed and beautifully flat belly. Her skin was utterly smooth and yet hot as fire and he completely lost all interest in sports right at that very moment.

Concentrating his ministrations on this particular spot for now, he stroked gently back and forwards, occasionally deliberately catching his fingers under the waistband of her jogging pants. Each time he did this, she rewarded him with a deeper moan and he changed the direction of his hand, so he was stroking upwards, but not quite reaching her breasts. He rolled his head back against the couch and shut his eyes. This was heaven. Pure heaven. Who snuggled anyway? No-one. He couldn't even remember why he wanted to in the first place. This was so much better.

Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't been fully aware of her changing position. Opening his eyes, he found her straddling him with a gleam in her eye. He knew that gleam all too well by now and grinned wolfishly at her.

"Booth, I swear, if you don't kiss me now, I am going to explode".

"I plan on doing a whole lot more beside kissing" he murmured as he captured her lips with his own and kissed her passionately. It was always like this. The fire between them needed little spark and soon their tongues were entangled and his hands were roaming freely over her body. She couldn't get enough of him and pressed herself hard against his torso. This was no good though. This wasn't close enough. She ripped his t-shirt from his body and he pulled hers off. God, he loved stretchy white t-shirts and jogging pants. So easy to remove.

"So beautiful" he said between kisses. He'd never get tired of looking at her, clothed or not. "So goddamn sexy" she replied, her mouth crushed against his. "You make me so hot". Grinning against her mouth, he pushed aside the thought that 'yes, she did know a lot of slang, more than she let on' and concentrated on kissing her hard. This was going to be great. It always was.

And then… it happened. The phone rang. He turned reflexively to look at it and groaned.

"Ignore it" she said, wiggling out of her pants and standing before him semi-naked.

"Couldn't be important", he agreed "they'll ring back if it is". He moved towards her with hungry eyes.

"It's Saturday. We're not at work. It's probably just a wrong number" she said desperately, pulling him close again. Which just about cursed it completely.

And their mobiles started to ring simultaneously.

Mid-kiss, they both turned in anguish to look at the offending objects. It could only mean one thing, they had a case. Resting their foreheads against each other, they momentarily looked into the other's eyes and sighed.

"No, no, no, no, NO" they muttered as they reluctantly disentangled themselves from each other and stumbled into separate rooms to answer.

Utterly miserable, they returned to each other after a few minutes to commiserate and pull on their clothes.

"I can't believe we have a case. It's Saturday, there haven't been any cases for an entire week of *working* days", Booth muttered bitterly.

Brennan was also not happy. She hated to be interrupted and she hated being frustrated even more. "I told you snuggling was a waste of time. We could have been finished by now".

Whipping his arms around her waist as she bent to pull her pants up, he pulled her back and flat against his chest and growled "Oh, there's no way we'd be finished by now. I had some great stuff planned for you. Some of my best work in fact". He nuzzled into the hollow of her neck and planted a sucking kiss.

She melted against him, allowing him greater access and then turned her head to kiss him hard and quickly.

"Rain check?" , she said.

Looking grimly at the weather outside his window, he tightened his hold on her, kissed her again and murnured "Definitely. Now come on, we can't be late". Pulling his own clothes on quickly, he held out her coat for her and gently spanked her butt as he pushed her out of the door. She giggled and pinned him against the door for one last kiss.

"Booth", she almost whispered.

"Yes, Bones" he grinned back.

"I don't really hate snuggling".

And with that, she grinned, turned, put her professional face on and walked away from him.

He stood with his back to the door, stunned for a moment, then an ear-splitting grin graced his face as he triumphantly shouted "I knew it" to the ceiling and chased after her, shrugging on his own coat as he went.

**Don't hate me for interrupting them with that pesky phone call ;-D. **

**It still ended pretty sweetly though, right?! **


End file.
